This invention relates generally to the connection of circuit elements, as for example light units, to panel or circuit boards, and more particularly concerns the provision of means to retain circuit element terminals in bent condition for connection to panels or circuit boards.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,330 apparatus is disclosed for quickly mounting a light unit, such as a LED for example, to a panel, with unusual advantages. There is presently a need for mounting circuit components to circuit boards in different ways or positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,927 discloses one way to achieve mounting of circuit component terminals to circuit boards with terminals extending perpendicular or parallel to board surfaces; however, there remains need to achieve such multiple mode mounting with terminals of different groupings held in locked and bent condition as described herein, to obviate problems of spring-back that occur upon terminal bending.